Our Darkest Days
by FrobsFanFics
Summary: My name is Nina Martin. I am currently 14 years old and this is my story through the three years that America suffered. When the dead started walking.
1. Our Meeting

**Hey guys, I'm finally updating! Not that anyone probably missed me. I have tried to write a story like this before, but I posted one chapter and gave up on it. This story gives you a more clear look on Nina and Fabian's past through my view. I always imagined about their past, and wondered if they had ever met before. I'm sorry if the story is bad, but you can thank my poor writing skills for that. It is also 11pm, and I am waiting for Emma (EmmaLovesWriting) to come back which won't be for a couple of hours. So this is really just to past the time. This will be an continuing series and I will be writing chapters in advance. The chapters will have names. This chapter is short and just gives you a taster of the story. This is inspired by The Walking Dead and the RP I take part of. That means that Emma may already know a bit more about what will happen. I'm going to shut up now. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot. **

**This will probably never happen in real life and this is just simply imagination. **

Hi, I'm Nina Martin. I'm 13 years old and I am currently on a vacation to Maison. I live with my parents in my hometown and I love my life. The perfect friends, the perfect parents, the perfect Gran. Love? No, I'm never falling in love! This is my story through the three years that America suffered, when the dead started walking.

I was attacked by what looked like a person but didn't at the same time. I managed to get into the house before anything else could happen to me. There was no one here and the house was upside down. Literally, every piece of furniture was turned over.  
'BEEP'  
I heard the beeping and jumped as it snapped me out of my thoughts. It was coming from the answering machine. I walked over, as fast as I could with my bad leg, and examined the device. After thinking hard, I pressed play. A voice filled the room, a voice that was dreadful to listen to.

'_Fabian hunny! If you can hear this, call the police! That's 9-9-9. I love you baby, I love...'_

I gasped as it finished. A gun shot went off in the background and the message finished. I felt a tear fall down my eye, I couldn't stop it. What had happened? What was this world doing? Her Dad was right, this was a cruel world. I heard another gun get picked up, hadn't the message finished? I gulped as I turned around. A boy around my age was standing there with a gun in his hand. It was pointed at me."Who are you? Have you been sent by the governor?" The boy gripped the gun harder as he said this. I shook my head, scared to signed as he put down the gun. He lay it down on the nearby table and ran a hand through his hair. His t-shirt was covered in blood, and his trousers were ripped badly. He gave me a weird look as I examined him.

"I'm Fabian, I live here!" I was still too scared to speak but I managed to croak out a, "I'm Nina".  
Fabian walked over to the turned couch and sat on it.  
"You're not from here are you Nina?" His voice had quieted down, and what I was guessing was his real voice. He patted the space next to him. He seemed friendly, he wasn't going to attack me. I walked over and sat in the space next to him. Remembering his question, I shook my head.  
"Do you have a family, or are you by yourself?" His voice sounded reassuring, I liked him. Not in the lovey way, as a friend.  
"I don't know where my family are, I don't know what is going on!" I got told to never talk to strangers, yet I was doing that right now. I wanted to get to know Fabian a bit more, he seemed nice.  
"The dead are up, and walking. That's all I know. My parents are probably dead..." He trailed off before murmuring a sorry. I was already guessing we were the same age, and I was guessing my parents were dead. So we had a few things in common.  
"I'm 13, and I was always known as the 'Popular Boy'. Even though I am smart, I can still give the teachers a piece of my mind. Most of the girls flirt with me, but none of then seem like the one. I'm just waiting for the right girl to come along..." I sat in silence as he spoke. I was right about our age, we were both 13. I felt like I really trusted Fabian. Which was weird seen as we had only met ten minutes jumped off the couch and walked over to the window. Quickly, he looked out of the window. I could just make out the darkness. I didn't know what I was going to do. Was I going to leave? Or stay here with Fabian? Fabian pointed to four sleepy bags on the floor. He got into one and told me to choose any of the others. I didn't even give it a thought before getting into one. I was tired, and I needed time to fully take in what was happening. I heard a good night come from Fabian's lips as he shut his eyes. I copied him as I fell asleep. Ready for what ever tomorrow brings...


	2. Our First Day

**Hey guys, it's me again. I wrote this chapter at 2am this morning so I am sorry for any mistakes. It took me an hour to write, but most of it was probably spent trying to figure out how to spell confident. I just really embarressed myself there didn't I. Anyway, I have decided that the ending of this story will be different to what is in House of Anubis. You will get it as the story goes on, that's a promise. I already have thought out what is going to happen. Emma's right, I always have a plan. I didn't check over the last chapter and won't be doing that for this chapter. For future chapters, I will be reading them before posting them. This is the chapter that Emma will probably guess what will happen in the future of the story. One word will, Savannah. I don't think any of these places actually exist but I'm just taking them from The Walking Dead. I didn't make them up, and I don't own them either. I also forgot to mention that every chapter will be in Nina's pov except for a few chapters that needs to be Fabian's pov for the story to work. Okay, that's me done rambling. **

**Disclaimer- I only own my plot. And this boring disclaimer...**

_"This is all your fault Nina! Your fault that the world has done this. Your fault that the dead are walking. Your fault that me and your Dad are dead. Your fault, Your fault, Your fault.."_

I sat up straight and sighed when I realised it was just a dream. I looked over at Fabian's sleeping bag to see if I had woke him up. It was empty, it was messy. I heard noise coming from the right side of me, where the door was. A person like creature was banging on the door and making the weirdest sounds. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. This point in time, I was frozen to my position. Was this the dead that Fabian was talking about? Talking about Fabian, he submerged from the kitchen and took a glance at the beast. Taking a knife, he slowly made his way over to the creature. I saw him open the door, was he crazy? He was going to get killed! I couldn't do anything though, I was still frozen. I quickly closed my eyes as Fabian stabbed the knife into it's head. I heard the groaning and moaning from the creature and then the sound of it hitting the floorboards.  
"And that is how it is done!" Fabian's voice sounded happy. I giggled as I opened my eyes. Looking at the creature just made me want to be sick. Fabian picked up the thing without any questioning and chucked it outside. He walked back in and chuckled at my expression. I remembered my nightmare, it was all my fault. A few tears fell down my cheek as I remembered it was my Mom saying all of that. I felt an arm wrap around the back of me, Fabian. I lay my head on his shoulder and cried. He rocked me like a little baby whilst whispering soothing things into my ear. He didn't even question me, he just comforted me. I wouldn't talk about it even if he did talk about it. Eventually, I pulled myself together and climbed into my sleeping bag. Fabian shortly did the same as me, except with his sleeping bag.

Morning slowly approached and the lightness shined on my eyes. I slowly got up, scared in case another of them things was outside. I could hear the sound that they made, but I couldn't spot one. I was hungry, but I could tell that there would be no breakfast today. I glanced over to the couch, where I could see Fabian sitting with his gun.  
"We have to go, it's not safe here anymore!" I heard them words fall out of his lips as he walked over to me. He pulled me up and gave me a quick smile. I nodded my head, not that it really mattered. Fabian was already opening the door and checking for any walkers. That's what he called them, walkers. It sounded catchy, so I took that name for them. His hands gave me the all clear sign as he removed himself from the house. I quickly followed and took a breath of the outside world. The sounds of the walkers were clearer, louder and more disgusting then ever. Fabian told me that they were out the front so we had to go over the back way. That meant over the fence. There was no way I was jumping over that fence. Fabian spotted this, sighed, and made his way over to me. He picked me up against my protests and threw me over the fence. A matter of seconds later, he was on top of the fence. He stood up, taking a quick scan of the neighbourhood, and jumped down.  
"We need to go this way, to Savannah. Where the boats are, we might be able to go over to England from there. I've heard America was the only affected country of the Science experiment" He sounded confident so I let him lead the way.

Four hours past and my legs felt like they would give way any second. This was the worst birthday treat ever. I was turning 14 on Saturday, and I didn't know if I wanted to tell Fabian that. I doubt he would make a fuss of it, but I was not taking any chances. We hadn't spotted any walkers since we set of so we were happy. There was a big tree that had fallen over laying against the river bank. I asked Fabian if we could stop and pointed towards the tree. He didn't even respond before I was making my way to the place where I would finally relax. I lay down on the tree as I saw Fabian make his way over to me. He groaned as he sat down.

"Five minutes, then we really must be moving!" He was fed up, and probably just wanted the world to be normal. But who didn't at this time? I knew I defiantly wanted it.

The five minutes past quickly and Fabian couldn't be happier. I rolled my eyes at him as I made my way over to the path he was taking. As I could tell we were going to be walking for a while, I wanted to get to know him better.  
"So, when is your birthday?" I gave a smile on my face as I waited for him to answer. He looked confused but answered anyway.  
"August 21st, next month!" He seemed like he didn't care about his birthday. Then again, it was probably at the bottom of anyone's list right now. That meant he was in the same class as me, and was born the same year as me too. He looked at me in a way that told me he wanted me to tell him my birthday.  
"July 7th, this Saturday" He smiled as I said this. I was trying to figure out if he was going to make a fuss of my birthday. We had just met though, so I doubted it. We continued our journey as we started to get to know each more. And maybe the slightest crush was growing...

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry that I am making them 14 so early in the story but I have to do that. I'll hopefully update tonight, and the chapter should be longer. I'm sorry that they have been really short. **

**Question of the Chapter; Do you want Brathalia to happen?**

**If you know my twitter, then you know that I defiantly do. For starters, my name on twitter is HuisofBrathalia. **

**Quote of the Chapter; 'All that can wait, this can't'**

**Song quote of the Chapter; 'Ware Ware Liefde'**

**Okay, I shall be off now. Bye, Chloe x**


	3. Our Birthday Surprise

**Hey guys, I am finally updating! I may have wrote a chapter where they are 15 and another where they are 16. Oops. Anyway, I'm just going to get straight into the story. I do not own anything but my plot!**

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Fabian's eye's looking down at me. I felt my heart skip a beat as I melted inside.

"Happy Birthday Neens!" He exclaimed with his voice, the voice that made me smile. I fully woke up and realised what day it was. July 7th, my 14th birthday. I smiled once again as I sat up.

"What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes as I looked at him. He was still smiling as I stood up.

"It's 11:42!" He smiled as he looked at his camera. The camera that I surprised hadn't broke yet. Reality hit me as I realised what time it was.

"WHAT! Fabian, are you crazy?! We are meant to be up at 6am every morning so we can continue our journey..." Fabian cut me off by placing a finger on my lips. He chuckled as I threw his hands away from my face. Playing hard to get, good one Nina.

He handed me a cooked breakfast as I gasped. He smiled at me as he sat down on the grass. I sat down on the old chair that we had found the night before and tucked into my breakfast. A couple hours of us just messing on passed very quickly. As evening took over America, Fabian grabbed an old looking guitar from a nearby bush as a look of confusment swept over my face.

"I can remember you told me your favourite song. So, for your birthday, I learnt it for you!" He explained as the smile on my face grew bigger. He sat me down on the tree and started playing his guitar. The first lines of the songs fell out of his lips and his voice was just...beautiful.

"What's going on?  
This can't be happening  
Don't tell me it's a song (it's a song)  
This wasn't how I planned it  
Can't you see that this has gone too far?  
Please just pause the DVR  
Someone won't you make it stop?  
I'm losin' my mind  
I don't see your problem  
Everything I say it rhymes  
Here comes another line  
Just close your eyes if you don't wanna see  
What's this choreography?  
Someone won't you make it stop?

Oh, I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop  
Am I real or just a prop?  
Oh  
I can't stop singing, so let's just talk  
Talk, talk

It's just a song  
An inefficient way to move the story along  
I'm done  
You're just being cynical  
No, it's just the principle  
Someone won't you make it, make it stop (don't make it stop)?

Oh, I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop  
Am I real or just a prop?  
Oh  
I can't stop singing, so let's just talk  
Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk

We're trapped inside a musical with you  
At least I'm here with you  
I don't want to make it stop

Oh, I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop  
(Oh, I can't stop singing!)  
Am I real or just a prop?  
(I can't stop singing!)  
Oh  
I can't stop singing  
Does it stop, does it stop?  
Is it ever gonna stop?  
(I can't stop singing!)  
Oh, I can't stop singing  
So let's just talk"

He finished the song as I ran up and gave him a hug. It felt nice to have him in my arms. It felt even nicer when he hugged back.

"I know that isn't exactly the best birthday present..." I cut him off by hugging him again.

"No Fabian, it was beautiful!" He smiled as I was talking. We stood there for five minutes just looking into each other's eyes. He broke it off by moving away. He lay down on the wet grass and looked up at the stars above. It was a nice night and the sky was clear. You could see every star clearly as I joined Fabian.

"When I was younger, my parents used to tell me when you die that you become a star. I know it's not true but it just makes you think. What one our parents are?" He told me as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He pulled me closer as I replied. "Hopefully one's close to each other!" He smiled as I snuggled into him. We lay there for an hour just thinking about life. What would of happened if I hadn't of stumbled into Fabian's house? If I had gotten my way and never of came here? Just thinking about it gave me shivers. This was slowly turning into the worst and best vacation ever. The fact that the dead was walking brought me and Fabian together, was just wonderful. Even though we weren't actually together in that way. I'm just confusing myself now. I looked at Fabian for the six hundredth time today and saw he was asleep. He looked so cute, I just wanted to call him mine.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a walker walk into our camp. My eyes widened as I stood up. I looked around to see if there was any weapons. The walker spotted Fabian and walked towards to him. I grabbed his guitar, whispered sorry and whacked it's head three times. It immediately died and fell to the ground. I took a big breath as I looked over to Fabian. Typical, he was still asleep. I spotted a few walkers walking towards us, the noise must of attracted them. I swore to myself and bent down next to Fabian. I shuck him three times and he quickly woke up.

"Fabian, we have to go!" I had a frightened feel in my voice and pointed towards the walkers. His eyes widened as he stood up. He grabbed my hand and ran away fro camp. The walkers followed us, I didn't know they were that fast. I was too busy looking behind that I didn't see the tree branch in front of me. I tripped over it, badly hurting my leg. Fabian spotted me and ran over to me.

"Leave me, save yourself!" I was on the urge of tears as Fabian picked me up into his arms.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" I smiled as Fabian held me closer and ran before they could get to us.

We finally lost the walkers after half an hour. Fabian was out of breath and placed me onto the grass. He examined my foot and pressed it gently. I let out a small scream which told Fabian it was hurting. He looked around and stared at the leaves for about ten seconds. He got up and collected a few of them. He slowly wrapped them around my foot, and then I realised that he was making a bandage. I thanked him as he finished it up. He smiled and looked around. We were in the open and it wasn't safe. There was a cave placed at the right of me, we could stay in there! I pointed towards it, in too much pain to tall, and Fabian catched on. He picked me up as I giggled and walked us over to it. We walked inside and I thought to myself. What a birthday...


	4. AN

**Hey guys, it's me. This isn't a chapter, but will be explaining some things.  
First, I won't be updating this story until next Wednesday because my Uncle is finally home from Australia. I haven't seen him since I was a baby so I'm spending a lot of time with him.  
I have wrote the next Chapter on my iPad but I can't upload it because it is acting up. It won't let me connect to the internet. I'm going to get it fixed soon. I also have the last ever Chapter to this written out on there I'm writing this on my iPhone in case anyone is confused.  
I will be trying my best to write a few oneshots until I can get my iPad fixed. I have a few ideas but it would be nice for people to leave some suggestions.  
The next part I was going to write here won't make sense until you have read the next chapter so I'm not going to write this part. I'll have it on the next chapter.  
I hope you understand but it is only for a few days so I shall return soon. Okay, I'm going to go now, I hope you all had a nice Christmas and a happy new year. That was late. Bye, Chloe x**


	5. Our Group

**Hi guys, I have had some free time to update! My iPad is now fixed so I can use the chapter I had prewritten. This chapter is dedicated to two of the best things to ever happen to me, the reason of my smile. They always cheer me, and I love them so much. Not in that way you sick minded people. Them two are Emma and Rebecca. Aka, EmmaLovesWriting and AJEugeneSawyer. If you get confused at all in this chapter, it explains some of it at the bottom of the page. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own House of Anubis or anything but my plot and O.C. If I did, #FabinaSex would of happened. Okay, on with the story!**

We walked into the cave, me still in Fabian's arms. It was dark, but that could be easily fixed with a few pieces of wood and a lighter. To my surprise, Fabian pulled a lighter out of his pocket. He lit it up and the smallest light was shined. I was still in his arms but that quickly changed when I jumped down from them. I was not risking getting set on fire by that thing. I limped over to a wall of the cave and leaned against it. The cave wasn't that big but it was a comfy small size. Fabian examined the cave with his small light and found it was empty. Perfect, simply perfect. He walked outside of the cave and returned five minutes later with some wood. He threw it on the ground and put his lighter against it. In a matter of seconds, the cave was lit up and we could see each others faces.  
"Why do you have a lighter?" I looked at him, asking what was on my mind.  
"I really don't know!" He chuckled as he said the last word. I sat down and shook my head at him. He truly was weird, like super weird! We sat in silence for what felt like an hour but what was actually five minutes. No one us wanting to speak, or actually knowing what to say.  
"So, tell me more about yourself! What do you want in the future, if this thing ever stops?" He asked me as he looked at me. His eyes, his dreamy eyes. I snapped out of it when I remembered his question.  
"Well, when I grow up I want to be an actor. I want to fall in love, and I want my first daughter's middle name to be Zendaya after my mother, Zendaya Martin.." He nodded and listened as I continued rambling. Any boy that I knew, would never listen to me. They would just walk away, or tell me to shut up. Fabian wasn't like every other boy though, and that is what made him special. It also happened to be another reason I liked him. I finished talking and muttered a single word, "You?" He took a breath before talking.  
"I would like to teach Ancient Egyptian one day, but I also like to sing so I don't really know. I would also like to fall in love and have children one day. Start a family, have a perfect future" He smiled before continuing, "If that doesn't work out, I can always write books about what is happening now!"  
I smiled as he said this. I was stupid enough to say the following words. "Will I be in it?" Of course you won't be in it Nina, he doesn't even like you! Why would you even be mentioned in the book never mind be in it? He snapped me out of my thoughts with something that was opposite to my thoughts.  
"Of course, me and you are going to survive through this together!" He answered with a smile on his face, as another one went on my face.  
"Okay Fabeon!" I giggled at the name I had chosen to give him. It sounded nice when you said it, and I wanted to do something to show that we would stay together through this.  
"Right back at you Nienke!" He grinned as he said this. He was smart, and a fast thinker. Could there be any more ways that I could fall in love with him? It was pretty clear he didn't like me back though, so I never showed any signs of affection. I never will either, and that is a promise!  
It was pretty dark outside and it was pretty cold. I was shivering as I lay down on the cold ground. I was tired, but the coldness was stopping me from getting some sleep. Fabian must of noticed this because he walked over to me. He lied next to me and put his arms around me. He pulled me close, immediately making me feel warm inside. I snuggled into him as my eyes starting to shut. I was crazy for already liking him, but for me, it was love at first sight.  
"Night Nienke!" I heard them words softly come out of his mouth.  
"Night Fabeon!" I replied as my eyes shut, I was asleep.

I don't know where I was, but I was outside. I couldn't move, or even say anything. It was Fabian, in the future, who looked like he was 17. He looked quite upset as he bent down to pick up a cap. I saw the walker, but it was clear he didn't. It walked towards him as I started screaming. No words could be heard from me, I was on mute. The walker grabbed his arm and sunk it's teeth into him. Fabian quickly grabbed the walker and threw it on the floor. He kicked it in the head three times before collapsing to the floor himself. I finally could move and ran over to him. I bent down next to him as his eyes closed. I sat there crying for five minutes before he started to stir. I felt a smile go on my face as he got up.  
"Fabian?" I asked him as he turned around. He looked disgusting, and...dead! He pounced onto me as I realised too late he was a walker. One of them...

I woke up screaming and Fabian was trying to calm me down. I took three breaths when I realised it was a dream. Or more like a nightmare. I pulled Fabian into a hug, I was glad he was alive.  
"Nina? You okay?" He asked me when I finally let go of him. I nodded my head as I tried to keep in my tears. I wasn't going to tell him what happened, in case I broke down. I stood up and fell straight down again when I felt pain flow down my body. I remembered my hurt foot as I groaned. Fabian chuckled at me as he got up. He helped me up and I leaned against the wall of the cave. He handed me a apple, I was sick of them. I put on a fake smile as he walked over to the fire. He put it out before walking out of the cave.  
He came back in ten minutes later and gave me a smile.  
"All clear, we can continue!" He walked over to me and helped me walk. His arms were around my waist as I walked forward. It felt nice, but I knew it was just because I had a bad foot.

We walked for five hours before we reached a building. Fabian gasped as he looked in the window.  
"It's a drug store, and there is people inside!" He explained as his face went away from the window. I looked around as I saw walkers surrounding us. Fabian noticed as they noticed us. Fabian held me close and they started walking towards us. One was about to reach us as we heard gunshots and it fell to the ground. We looked at where the sound came from. It was a girl, a women. She looked around 25 to 30.  
"Don't just stand there, come inside!" She shouted to us as Fabian picked me up. He ran us over to the entrance of the shop. The girl locked the gates as we made our way inside. Fabian put me down as we looked at the three people inside. A man, a old guy and a younger girl were standing inside.  
"Are you crazy? We can't have any more people!" The old man snapped at the girl who had saved us. She rolled her eyes as she looked at us.  
"I'm Marzia, and that is Ken!" She pointed towards the old man who was clearly not a fan of us.  
"That's Simon and his daughter Yazmin." She pointed at the man and then the girl as she said this.  
"I'm Fabian and this is Nina." Fabian told the group as a lot of "Hello"'s went around the room.  
"Just ignore Ken, you're welcome to stay here!" Simon said as he pushed past Ken. Ken groaned and walked over to the counter. He sat on the chair there as he looked at us again. It was nice to find other people, especially people older then us. Look's like it won't be the two of us anymore...

**Okay, how was that? That took me a while to write so I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't mentioned this before, but this is inspired by The Walking Dead Video Game. If you play that, you will know that Marzia is Carly, Ken is Lily's Dad(I don't know his name). Yazmin is Clementine and Simon is Lee. I know that Clementine and Lee are not related but I decided to make them in here. I will be adding and killing off some characters as the story goes on. It's an zombie acolpaylse, some people have to die! By the way, Savannah is where the boats are. Where the Marsh House is, and where Clementine gets kidnapped. It's where we see Clemmy's parents as walkers and is also where Lee gets bit and dies. Also where we all cry because of the sad ending. It's also where many people die. Okay, that's it. Bye,Chloe x**


	6. Our Marzia

**Wow, it feels like forever since I updated. A lot has happened since then. I'm going to be a big sister, again! Except, one problem, I ****will never be able to meet him or her. Neither will my Mam, she can't keep the baby. Sigh, I've been a bit depressed after finding that out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I forced myself to write this chapter and it took a long time to write. I have had inspiration for a million other stories except for this one. **

**Disclaimer- This 13 year old girl does not own House of Anubis, sadly :(**

**On with the story!**

Being in a group was weird to me. I was used to just me and Fabian. Now I was stuck with four other people, and I don't know if I like it. It was nice being indoors instead of outside, that's a fact.  
"Hi, I'm Yazmin!" I looked up at the girl as she walked over to us.  
"Hi Yazmin, I'm Nina." I replied back as I smiled.  
Yazmin looked over to Fabian who was too busy reading a book to notice her. I laughed silently to myself. Fabian was a big nerd.  
He finally noticed Yazmin and said hi. By this time, I thought I was going to die of laughter. I managed to control myself as Fabian put the book down.  
"What's so funny?" Fabian asked me.  
"Oh,nothing!" I managed to answer as I kept my laughter inside. He shook his head at me as we heard a bang noise.  
"That's what we get for you firing your gun today!" Ken was shouting at Marzia, pointing fingers.  
"You three, over here now!" Simon shouted and whispered at the same time. We didn't know what was happening, but we still went over to him.  
"Stay down!" He told us. We hid behind the counter and then we heard the moaning and groaning. The gun that Marzia had shot to save us had attracted them things. It was clear now.  
"Ken, just get down!" Marzia snapped at the old man as she hid behind a box. Ken sighed and slowly made his way to Marzia.  
We heard a lot of gun sounds and a lot of walkers dropping dead. Or dead dead?  
"Is that the military?" Simon asked everyone.  
"We are sure lucky for whatever the hell it is!" Marzia said back to Simon.  
"This would not of happened if you were not tricky with your finger!" Ken shouted at Marzia as he got up. He started walking to the centre of the room.  
"You could of gotten us all killed, are you-" He stopped suddenly and fell to the ground. He clutched his heart and gasped for air.  
"Is he dead?" Fabian asked the adults in the room.  
"No,it's just his heart. We've been trying to get into the pharmacy for weeks now!" Marzia told us as she bent down next to Ken.  
I was scared to move, in case he turned into one of them things. Walkers, them dreadful creatures.  
"I'm going to get some fuel for the truck, I will be back soon!" Simon explained to us. He passed a walkie talkie over to Yazmin,kissed her head, and disappeared out the back door.  
"What are we going to do?" Yazmin asked.  
"You's three watch over Ken, I'm going to try to get medicine!" Marzia answered as she tried to break the windows into the pharmacy.  
"What if he turns?" I finally spoke, asking Marzia. She passed the gun over to me and went out the shop. I quickly handed it to Fabian, I didn't know how to use a gun.  
We sat in there for half an hour before anyone returned. Simon was the one to return first.  
"Truck's filled up!" He threw the keys on the counter and Yazmin pulled him into hug. It must be nice to have your parents alive. Really nice.  
"Where's Marzia?" He asked me and Fabian.  
"Gone to get some medicine, I think?" Fabian finally spoke after what seemed like a year of silence.  
Simon nodded his head as a bell went off. The sound was deafening. The things outside will defiantly be attracted to it. Marzia returned, she was the one who set it off. She quickly passed the medicine to Ken. He took it and was back to himself almost immediately.  
"Guys, that gate protecting us is not locked anymore!" Simon alerted us. The window to the shop broke and a lot of walkers were trying to get in.  
"Ken, you get the kids to the truck! I'll guard the door while you do that. Marzia, window!" Simon told the group. Ken pushed us to the office of the shop. Where the back door was. I was scared, and didn't realise Fabian was holding my hand.  
"Into the truck now," Ken said as Yazmin sprinted out the door. "And don't start kissing in the there!" He pointed towards me and Fabian. I let go of Fabian's hand and blushed.  
"We're just friends!" Fabian snapped as he climbed into the trick. It hurt inside, I really liked Fabian. But he obviously didn't like me back. I sighed sadly as I climbed in next to Fabian.  
"What's wrong Nina?" He asked me.  
"Oh, nothing!" I lied, fake smiling in the process. "They got Marzia!" Simon quickly climbed into the truck. I gasped, I didn't really know Marzia but I was upset. "She's dead?" Ken asked, trying not to face the truth. Simon didn't answer, but drove instead. There was a few dozen walkers following us so we had to go fast. My heart was beating fast, I had never been so scared before. I was shaking as I looked behind. The walkers were still following us, they were fast. "It's okay Nina!" Fabian looked at me and immediately calmed me down. His eyes, and his voice, just made me melt. "Now it is!" I muttered under my breath as I smiled. "What?" Fabian asked me. He must of seen me talking but couldn't understand what I was saying. "Oh, just that I'm fine!" I made up a lie quickly and he nodded. I looked down at my lap as I thought to myself. What if I had gone into the other house like I had planned? Would I be dead right now? If not, where would I be? Would Fabian be dead? All these questions were in my mind as I fell asleep. I was still asleep as we drove to our next destination...

**Yes, I finished it. Every chapter will be at least 1k words. My phone is about to die so goodbye everyone! Chloe x**


	7. Our Last Three Months

**Hey guys, I'm finally updating. I'm going to say sorry in advance, but this chapter will be short. I have to do something, and I'm sorry again because I can't tell you why. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the very small chapter. Please review what you want to happen next, because I'm kinda stuck. This is a three month skip into the future, just to clear it up. **

**Disclaimer- Pssh, what Newcastle teenage owns a tv show? I mean, come on.**

**On with the chapter! **

A lot has happened in the last three months. We gained people, lost people, and discovered traitors. Me and Fabian had gotten closer, but sadly, not in the romantic way.

Ken had died, a heart attack. Simon had to throw a brick on his head. Destroy the brain. What you have to do to kill a zombie. If we had just left him, he would of turned nearly immediately.

Simon then got bit a few days after that. They managed to get into the building we were staying in. Simon went to save Yasmin, but he didn't return. Yasmin told us he had been bitten. Her sadness killed me.

We then met Scarlett. We being me,Fabian and Yasmin. Scarlett was a nice girl, she had ginger hair and was 17. We then discovered our supplies were going missing. It was shortly we found out that Scarlett was a bandit, giving our food to other people. Then it was just me,Fabian and Yasmin again.

That's pretty much it now, we are staying in this barn we found. It's safe, and we are closer to Savannah then we ever were.

Yasmin knows that I like Fabian. I didn't tell her, she said that she could notice. She also added that Fabian was blind because he couldn't tell.

"Hey Neens, help me?" Fabian asked me as he put a piece of wood against the door. He was trying to make us more safe. I nodded my head and skipped over to him. I held the wood as Fabian hammered it in, with the nails and hammer we had found. He had to be quiet, in case any walkers were near.  
I went to hold the middle as Fabian did the same. Our hands touched, and none of us moved away. He looked at me as I looked back. He smiled gently as I tried to smile back. I was melting inside, 'fangirling'. I had the biggest crush on Fabian Rutter.

I was so lost in my own little world that I didn't realise Fabian had moved away. I was just standing there with my hand on the wood. I looked over to where Fabian was, he was laughing at me like I was crazy.  
"Having fun there Nina?" He said, laughing like it was the only thing you could do.  
"Shut up!" I joked as I picked up the pillow he lay on and threw it at him.  
"Wow, a pillow! I'm so scared!" He sarcastically said as he caught the pillow I had just threw at him.  
"I can throw this hammer at you, would you like that?" I picked up the hammer that was on the floor and teased him.

That was pretty much our relationship, I just wish it would move on quicker. We were both 14, and trying to survive in this world we called home. Maybe it wasn't destiny for us to be together, when would be find time for each other anyway? We just spend nearly every second together...

All I had to do was just distract myself. I already did that with the walkers controlling the world thing. I could do it with the loving Fabian thing.

"I love the way you make me feel-" I sang under my breath. I sang the first chorus and verse before I realised someone was standing right behind me. I turned around and saw Fabian standing there.  
"You're a great singer Neens!" He sat next to me.  
"Thanks Fabes." I smiled as I replied.  
"Who you singing about?" He teased me. I started panicking inside. I was singing about it, I couldn't tell him that. He would know that I liked him, and what if he didn't like me back? It would be awkward and our friendship would go away. He would probably take Yasmin and leave me, leave me by myself.  
"No one!" I quickly answered, moving away from Fabian. He looked at me in a weird way and just let it pass. Well, he better of let it go.

Me and Fabian had a nice friendship, I had never of thought of having a boy best friend. But now I do, I don't regret anything. I'm kinda glad that this virus spread around America. If it hadn't, I wouldn't of met Fabian. I never would of found out what love is. Dare I say true love? Ware liefde? I just need to know how Fabian feels about me, then I would be happy. I'll try to get it out if him, or even better, to get Yazmin to ask him. I just know one thing, a lot has happened in the last few months...

**Again, I'm sorry about the small chapter length. I'll try to make it up for you readers out there. I know what will happen once they reach the age of 15, but I'm stuck for the part in between. I'll try to come up with something, but you guys will help me, right? I have to go now, afscheid. Chloe x**


	8. Our Survival Skills

**I found time to update, Yey! I have decided what is going to happen to this story. I have wrote the last paragraph of this story, and then there will be a sequel. We all like sequel's right? As some as you might know, The Walking Dead Video Game Season Two was released a few days ago. The sequel will be based off that, and I might put a few things from there into this story. I'm going to shut up and go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I only own my plot, but now we are all ready if the dead actually start walking. So win!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

"Once, when I just started Middle School, the teacher set us homework, and I forgot to do it. The teacher asked me where it was when I was meant to hand it in, I said that the zombie's had eaten it. Everyone thought I was crazy, but who's laughing now?" Fabian told us as night started to fall. We were telling each other about our past, to calm us down a bit. Me,Fabian and Yasmin were sitting in a circle, swapping stories from our lives.

"I would be in the second year of high school, so would Nina. What about you Yas, what grade you in?" Fabian asked Yasmin, who was quiet at this moment in time.  
"I'm from England, I would be in Year Four, I'm eight!" Yasmin explained to us.  
"And you are nine in January!" I quickly added. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Any more stories?" Fabian said as the room went quiet.  
"I have one!" Yasmin said in her cute voice, I sure loved her voice. Fabian smiled and sat up straight.  
"Okay, it's about what happened to me before I met you. I was living in a barn, with my Dad at the time. We were with these people, Kenny,Kajaa and Duck. They were a family, there was also Shaun and his Dad. Shaun was fixing the fence and Duck was managing the tractor. Well, Duck by accident made the tractor go on top of Shaun's foot. The zombies came and got him. Duck lived, but no one could save Shaun. Duck and his family went away and we never saw them again. I don't know if they are alive!" Yasmin told us. I couldn't say anything, I was speechless. This girl sat next to me sure had gone through a lot. I thought me and Fabian had it bad, but what we actually had went through, was just the beginning.

I turned to face Fabian as he quickly turned his head. He had been looking at me while I was concentrating on Yasmin's story. Wait, he was looking at me?! I managed to keep my smile in but inside, I was partying. This might mean Fabian likes me, MIGHT! This moment, was one of the best seconds in my life.

"Nina! You blanked out for a second!" Fabian said, distracting me from my thoughts. Which was pretty much the reason why he spoke. I mouthed sorry as I noticed Yasmin in the corner of the room.  
"We have no food left." Yasmin told us. Fabian sighed as he got up. He walked over to the bench and picked up the gun that was placed there.  
"We are coming with you!" I quickly said. I hadn't left the barn in a while, and I was about to go crazy.

Fabian nodded his head as he made his way to the door. Yasmin quickly walked over to us, and stayed by my side. I told her to stay close as Fabian opened the door.

It was raining, and pitch black. I'm guessing it was around 10pm. It was cold, and none of us had a coat. I took a big breath and walked out into the outside world. The fresh air was nice, but it wasn't safe.

We walked in silence for about fifteen minutes. We finally reached a supermarket. Fabian tried the door but it wouldn't budge. He kept on hitting it and the lock finally broke.  
"Bingo!" Fabian said in victory as he walked in.

"Okay, we have hit jackpot! What do girls need?" He asked, shutting the door once we were all inside. I chuckled as he attention went to us.  
"We'll get what we need, and you get what you need!" I explained. He nodded and passed me a gun. Fabian had taught me how to use one.

Fabian walked off, leaving me and Yasmin together.

"What are we going to get?" Yasmin asked me. I thought for a few seconds and started walking down an aisle.  
"Well, food, and we can get other things." I explained as I turned a corner.  
"Okay." She said as she looked at the things we passed. We were picking up the odd pieces of food that seemed eatable.

We picked up more food, and some girls things as we continued. Half an hour later, what I thought was half an hour anyway, we heard a scream.  
"Nina! Yasmin!" Fabian, Fabian was the source of the scream.  
"Fabian!" I literally screamed back. I gestured for Yasmin to follow me as I ran towards his voice. I had my gun ready, ready to shoot.

I finally found him. Lying on the ground, kicking a walker away from him. It was trying to bite him. I quickly shot the walker in the head. Remembering that to stop a walker, you have to destroy the brain.

I sighed with happiness when I discovered Fabian was okay. He stood up and kicked the walker one last time.  
"Are you okay?" Yasmin came out from behind my back and asked him.  
"I'm fine Yas, just it surprised me!" Fabian told her as he picked up his gun from the ground.

"I'm so glad you are okay!" I explained, finally speaking. It was the first time I had used a gun probably. First time not practising.  
"At least I taught you well!" Fabian said, smiling.

We stood there for a while, looking into each other's eyes. We were lost in our own little world. Fabina world, population me and Fabian.  
"I hate to interrupt, but if that walker got in, won't some more come soon?" Yasmin explained, sending me and Fabian back to planet Earth.  
"Yeah, we better get going!" Fabian told me and Yasmin as he walked to the entrance of the shop. I followed him as Yasmin did too. I was still lost in my thoughts. I nearly lost Fabian...

**I should have the next chapter up soon. I just have one question before I go, is 'guest' Theresa? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye bye now. Chloe x**


	9. Our Survivor

**It's felt like forever and a day since I've last updated. I've decided to continue this story seen as I've got a million ideas for it. I really hope you enjoy it, because I love writing it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA, just my OC's and plot.**

* * *

It's been a long month. It's seemed like forever since some action took place, but I'm not complaining. We're still in the barn, and we haven't even been out in light for the last month. We were running out of food. We feel like a family now, a family of orphans.

A bang sounded from outside, distracting me from my thoughts. Fabian ran to the barn door and opened it a small bit. He panicked and shut it immediately.

"What's wrong?" Yasmin asked, standing up.i looked at Fabian, waiting for his answer.

"Bandits." He told us. One word, one simple word, and it made me panic. We would be stripped clean of our supplies, we were only kids.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, gesturing Yasmin to get closer to me. She walked over to me, scared written on her face.

"It's secure, we should we fine." He confessed, sitting back down against the barn doors. I shook my head and went back to sorting the knives, Yasmin helping me.

Half an hour later, a bang hit the barn door. Someone was trying to get in. Fabian was asleep, and didn't wake.

A girl kicked down the door, with some kind of super power. Not literally, but the door was pretty much strong. She looked 12/13, a year younger then me and Fabian. She looked older then Yasmin, and Yasmin was 9. Her face was covered, so I couldn't really tell.

"You! Where's your supplies?!" The girl snapped at me as she pointed her bow and arrow towards me. I sat in silence, trying to not give in, like Fabian.

She turned and pointed the gun towards Yasmin. Yasmin stood there and froze.

"Where's your loot?!" She screamed, waking Fabian up, startling me and Yasmin.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Fabian shouted as he stood behind the girl, his gun pointed towards her head.

"Shoot me." She told Fabian, still looking at me and Yasmin.

"What?" Fabian asked, still holding the gun. Yasmin ran over to me and I pulled her close to me.

"Shoot me, this world is a mess. I've saw my parents die in front of my eyes, no f***ing idea where my brother is." She shouted, making me flinch when she swore.

"I can't shoot you." Fabian confessed, but still not removing the gun's position. The girl shook her head and pointed her bow and arrow back at me.

"Where the f**k is the rest of your group?!" She screamed at us. Yasmin hid behind me.

"It's just us." I managed to say, scared in case she kills me.

"It can't be just you's! You're just kids, you can't survive." She raised her voice as Fabian tightened his grip.

"You're just a kid. How have you survived?" Fabian asked, not reviling anything about us.

"I'm alone, I don't have to be in control." She said, lowering her voice.

"You're alone?" I asked, trying to get her to put down her weapon.

"My parents got ripped apart by lurkers right in front of my eyes, my brother fled. No idea where he is, probably one of them out there!" She confessed, pointing with her spare hand to outside. With the barn door now gone, no idea what could enter.

"Lurkers?" Yasmin asked in her sweet, innocent voice.

"They're walkers, zombies." I told her. She nodded her head and quieten down.

"He was older then me, he was a nerd. A right jerk. He didn't care about me, just our parents. That's why he left when they died, he said we wouldn't survive together. That I would mess up. If only he could see me now. But that jackass is probably one of them walking around, killing every human he sees." She told us, throwing her bow and arrow against the room.

"You keep on saying bad words." Yasmin said, still behind me.

"Kid, I don't care. It's a f**ked up world out there," She said, throwing her hands up. "Shoot me."

"I'm not going to shoot you." Fabian said, putting his gun to his side.

"I said shoot me!" The girl screamed, trying to grab Fabians gun. He jumped back, not letting her take the gun.

"Calm down, you can survive." I said, trying to calm her down. She walked over to the hole in the wall, ignoring me.

"Come with me." She commanded as she leaned against the wall.

"How can we trust you?" Fabian asked, staying still.

"All of you are still alive, want more of my f***ing trust?" She said, picking up her bow and arrow and then walking back to the exit. "Come with me, I have a camp."

"Fabian, we should go. We can't stay here anyway." I told Fabian as I picked up my gun.

"Fine, but I'm not letting go off my gun." He said, as he walked over to me and Yasmin.

"See how I care. You're even worse then my bloody brother." She snapped as she walked out. I followed her, Fabian and Yasmin following.

"I'm Nina, by the way." I told her after a few minutes of walking. Fabian and the girl were spotting for walkers.

"I'm Yasmin." Yasmin said in her perky voice, staying close to me.

"I'm Sophie." She told us, making Fabian chuckle.

"What's so funny jackass?" She asked him, her weapon still armed.

"You're acting like a badass, and you have such a cute, feminine name." Fabian said, his weapon still armed.

"What's your name then d**khead?" She asked, trying to not snap his head off.

He stayed quiet as I watched the scene unfold. We continued walking for a few minutes, in complete silence.

"It's Fabian, his name is Fabian." I spoke, making the awkward silence disappear. She laughed to herself. I didn't know what was funny, I found both names amazing.

We came across a small camp with a damp fire in the centre. Sophie looked around and walked near the fire. She picked something up and threw it immediately back down.

"We're not alone..."

* * *

**Ohhh, cliffhanger. I'm not good at them so sorry. I cracked my phone so I'm having trouble writing on it so sorry for a short chapter. I'll try to update again soon. Feel free to review your opinion, it would help me out so much. Thank you, Chloe x**


End file.
